This invention applies to the field of fiber optics, and more particularly to spotlight luminaires for ceiling mounting with the capability of being aimed in any desired direction. This function has previously been performed by track light fixtures that are attached to a ceiling and are gimballed for aiming the light beam, such as is shown in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,743.
Prior art aimable fiber optic light spotlights are known, but are in the form known as "eyeball" fixtures that are mountable in a ceiling panel, but are limited to aiming at no more than a 30.degree. angle from nadir. Other prior art fiber optic luminaires are aimable by bending a deformable sheath, such as is shown in the Churchill U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,535 for a fiber optic light bar.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic luminaire having a beam on an optical axis and mountable at any location on a planar panel, such as a ceiling, in which the light beam may be reflectively aimed off axis from nadir up to 90.degree. in elevation; and the off-axis beam may be rotated about optical axis of the luminaire over 360.degree. in azimuth.